A Small Guide for Writing Stories
by Tophfaith
Summary: If you want to write good FanFiction stories about the PPGZ, read this and it will teach you the basics of making one. If you have any questions or concerns, just PM me and I will be happy to help you in anyway I can with Writer Blocks about PPGZ or anything else. I'm here to help and enjoy. This guide is kinda lame but plz read for ideas!


How To Make a Good PPGZ Fanfiction story

We all want to make a PPGZ story right? Well I'll just teach you the basics. I don't really do the better types, really I'm still a beginner and I want to help other authors make some stories too. So what you do so the world of fanfiction knows you are here

Go to some author that seems very popular like HyperSugarOtaku, bunnylov3r22, DarkPurpleVampireGirl, TomboyGirl24, and the list can go on….

READ THEIR AWESOME STORIES AND GET AN IDEA FROM THEM

Review their stories

Search for more of your favorite stories about you favorite characters, what language, what theme, ect.

Keep reading and exploring the PPGZ part of FanFiction and kinda form a story while reading.

You see, the more you visits someone's page, people who read might read your stories but the main thing before reviewing is to READ READ READ! (Please keep note to just_** read**_ and review)

I did that and I didn't keep in mind to make reviews so just ignore that upper part so READ. To make a good story is to have a good plot, setting, theme, yes I know this sound like school but I'm trying to help you…

What catches most people's eyes are mostly romance stories about their favorite pairings (like mines is the greens 3) some other people like ones with a vampire theme (yes like me! I like how Butch is a pervert to Buttercup that makes romance and humor at the some time with my favorite pairing) So lets see the PPGZ and RRBZ relationship when it come to love (In reg stories, not vapires juuuust yet) 3 These descriptions are from BiPinkBunny in that pic iLoVeYOu-ValentineDAy 2012. In _Italics _Is what BiPinkBunny said. In reg font is what I say

Blossom and Brick(the reds)- _funny relationship with a "love x hate "_ Blossom is the boy lover crazy and brick trying to escape her grasp

Bubbles and Boomer (the Blues)- _Boomer and his platonic love in your Miyako-chan ... _The ones who don't really go through any probles in the relationship of love…

Buttercup and Butch (The greens)- _... complicated as ever LOL _Funny, and hard to bring together. If I try to bring those to together, I swear that Kaoru will beat me into a pulp! :P

Now in Vampire stories, the girls don't love the boys but the boys are trying to find their _mates_ and they love the PPGZ. To get some ideas for vampire stories, I recommend HyperSugarOtaku, bunnylov3r22, DarkPurpleVampireGirl, Regine Roberts, and a lot more that I can name. Now for the relationships when I comes to Vampire storie 3

Reds- usually Blossom is the one who slowly falls for brick when brick kidnaps her.

Blues- Really no relationship problems… Well we all know that Vampires hate Werewolves right? If you don't you do now! XD So I think we all know episode 12 and 48 (I think it is 48) where Bubble's friend is hit by the black light and turns into some type of beast that resembles a wolf right? Well People out there make Cody (I don't feel like searching up his Japanese name) the enemy of the RRBZ because he is a werewolf.

Greens- You got to love the romance! Butch is usually a perv. To Buttercup and they have problems quite a lot, well for Buttercup that is. Slowly Buttercup falls for Butch and Buttercup is mainly the one who gets turned into a Vampire because of Butch. The best story I know that is Vampire and just the green is the story _Only Mine_ by marinav92. Butch doesn't do anything perverty but I warn you that marinav92 will kill you with her fuffyness! The only problem is that it is a one shop ¬.¬

I'm crazy about the green, yes I know. I will read ANY story that has a good story with vampire love with a perverty Butch and I will ALWAYS DEFENETLY read any story that is vampire and is only about the greens. Also I will read any story that has my OC in there. Taiyo Matsubara. If you want to learn more about her, read my stories and if you have any questions, just tell me and I'll see what I can do to help you. Peace out!

Tophfaith

PS If you see Buttercup at your window while you write a lovey dovey scene with her and Butch, quickly switch to another tab before she sees what you are typing :P


End file.
